Wiki Oscars
A''' Wiki Oscar''' is an award given to a member of the Gamers Fanon Wiki for having the best page or blog in a selected category. It is an annual award, being given out annually in December. Any page can be nominated, granted it follows the requirements for nomination. It was founded in 2011 by Tama63. The current host of the Wiki Oscars is Captain Ned Edgewalker. Latest Edition: 2016 Wiki Oscars Categories Best Overall Story Best Comedy Story Best Overall Page Best Factual Page Best Overall Blog Best Wiki Event Previous Winners 2011 Wiki Oscars Best Photography - Beauty of Nature. by Annytin Best Page Layout - Caribbean Broadcasting News by Multiple Users Best Content - The Noob Academy and Learning Center by Multiple Users Best Fan Creation - Daggerpaine Industries by GenLawrence Best Blog - Memes by Matthew O'Malley Best Fan Quest - Isla Inferno Best Story - The Goldvane Trilogy by Captaingoldvane2 2012 Wiki Oscars Best Page Layout - Savvy Designs by Voxelplox Best Content - The Black Rogue by Jack Pistol Best Fan Creation - Ecsyth by Parax. Best Story - The Journey of the Leviathan 2 by GenLawrence Best Photography - Hoja Fría de Fuego by Stpehen Best Play - The Mystery of The Stolen Design by GenLawrence Best Originality - The Good, The Bob, and The Ugly by Bobby Moon 2013 Wiki Oscars Best Page Layout '- EITC Third Division by Sir Joseph Grey '''Best Content ' - N/A 'Best Fan Creation '- Venables & Wellington Entertainment by Sir Joseph Grey 'Best Blog '- World War III? by Jeremiah Garland 'Quest '- Story Quest: Isla Salvaje by Parax. 'Best Story '- Christopher Crane by Parax. 'Photography '- 8th Brethren Court by Dentface 2014 - Mid 2015 Wiki Oscars 'Best Overall Story - 'Men of the Day by Nults McKagan 'Best Comedy Story - 'The Indubitable Romans by Nults McKagan & Parax. 'Best Overall Page - 'Seluyk by Parax. 'Best Factual Page - 'The Imperial Magocracy of The Chiss Descendancy by WaglingtonŒ 'Best Overall Blog - 'Tragedy in Paris: Death of Freedom of Speech? by Jeremiah Garland 2015 Wiki Oscars 'Best Overall Story -' Invidere by WaglingtonŒ 'Best Overall Blog -' I've been gone for 20 minutes and have come to this by Peter Coalvane 'Best Illustrations -' The Adventures of Boba Fett, Johnny Goldtimbers, Commander Shepard, Filthy Frank, Hannah Bluefeather, Darth Vader, and Davy Gunfish by G-man. 2016 Wiki Oscars 'Best Overall Page - '9th Brethren Court by Multiple Users 'Best Overall Blog - 'The TLOPOnion by WaglingtonŒ 'Best Factual Page - 'Zoomer by ZoomerStrife 'Best Overall Story - 'Gangrene by WaglingtonŒ 'Best Wiki Event - 'The Legend of Pirates Online Beta by The TLOPO Dev Team Staff Captain Ned Edgewalker - Host/Judge Nults McKagan - Judge WaglingtonŒ - Judge Former Staff ''Note: If you are a former staff member of the Wiki Oscars, please feel free to add yourself.' Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) - Former President/Host John Breasly - Former President/Vice President/Founder/Judge Tama63 - Former President/Founder Batorhos - Former Vice President/Founder Dentface - Former Temporary Vice President/Judge Lord Matthew Blastshot - Former Vice President Squirto19 - Former Judge/Vice President Lord Andrew Mallace - Former Chairman-in-Chief of the Janitorial Committee Nomination & Voting Rules #Nominations must be made in good faith, and cannot be an obvious troll nomination. #Specific categories will have special criteria listed in the nomination forum. The criteria listed here, and on those forums (if there is special criteria listed) must be met. If all the criteria is met, the nomination will be reviewed and either approved or denied by Ned. #Articles nominated must have been created in the calendar year that the Oscars are held in to be eligible. #You cannot nominate yourself, although when the vote commences you may vote for yourself. #Do not intentionally stir drama, you will be banned from officially participating in the Wiki Oscars. #You must have at least 40 mainspace edits garnered over the course of the calendar year that the Oscars are being held for to vote in the Wiki Oscars. Category:Fan Creations Category:Community Category:Contests